


When the Outside Matches the Inside

by killunary



Category: Bleach, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: But anyways! The sex scene in the fic isn't even explicitly written but, F/M, I mean if I were manipulative conniving devil girl who cares about my image, If I start talkin about that girl masquerading as the devil then I'll go on a, KC Undercover/Spy AU, Lmao she'd shown what she was all about LONG before she pulled that shit, My blood was boiling cuz the shit that devil girl's stans put Mani through wasn't, My heart overflows with love for A/ly and I like L/uren just fine, When Mani's interview over the ordeal dropped yesterday I only saw one, as careless to tweet 'Latinas for the win1!1!1!' the night of a show full of, but the two of them and that niggaboo will never not be shit, but to just blatantly show everyone not lodged up her stank ass that she, by tweeting about the concertgoers holding up the N/rmani centric signs but, concertgoers holding up 'We're Here For You N/rmani' signs, doesn't give a fuck about N/rmani was truly impressive, fiveH stan on that 'But what matters most is that they showed her, for taking so goddamn long to show their online support for Mani, full blown rant so lemme not. But what I will say is that I didn't think she'd be, it's still suggestive as hell which is why I put the fic under the M rating, more than anything then I'd proceed to further pull the wool over everyone's eyes, offline but ONLINE which is why her so called sisters shoulda rallied together, ol girl couldn't even do THAT right, their support offline!1!1!1' bullshit but bitch it was one stan too many, to show their online support INSTANTLY, when that devil girl's stans drove her off twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Geez, how long was it gonna take for her dense niece to connect the dots?





	When the Outside Matches the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I avoid the fuck outta black Camila stans for a reason. You'll catch me around black Dinah stans before you'll catch me with a black Camila stan. I mean it's none of my business who black folks stan but lol don't expect me to wanna interact with you. I'm always talking about how I love normally and laurmani (mainly normally) but the two of them only coming online to show Mani their support to get the extremely hurt black faction of their fanbase off their backs showed me just how fragile and shallow their friendship with Mani really is. I mean I'm gonna be completely real and say that I'm honestly gonna be back to hypin up normally as a friendship in a day or two but it's obvious that Mani's unique experience as a black woman is what disallows normally and laurmani's friendship from running as deep as Mani's friendship with Choie, a black woman. God, I'm so fuckin grateful that Choie came out to be with Mani during that damn tour cuz I had never seen Mani look so fuckin drained and defeated. Camila and her stans can go to hell for all I care. Your stans drove your bandmate into a depression and had her crying on facetime with her father every night and all your self-centered ass tweets is 'Latinas for the win1!1!'!? You can't simultaneously love Camila and Normani like that shit doesn't fuckin make a lick of sense to me but these delusional ass black normila/Camila stans can just keep doin them. Lemme stop though! To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Yoruichi opened her eyes, frowning at the feel of her hand on the sheets, instead of on a certain pale, muscular chest. She had been looking forward to awaking in his arms, his nose in her hair. Yoruichi sat up, back popping into place as she stretched.

           

“Hmmm?”

           

Yoruichi blinked at the vase of roses sitting on the bedstand, a card nestled in the blood red batch. The beautiful woman got out of bed, hand going straight for the card, yellow eyes reading over the message on it.

 

_Apologies. I had a meeting I needed to get to this morning. I’ll be gone for most of the day. A key to my room is under the bouquet. Let us get dinner once I’ve returned this evening._

 

Yoruichi lifted the vase and true to Byakuya’s word, a key was directly under it. Yoruichi smiled, taking the key before picking a random rose from arrangement, bringing it up to her nose before breathing in its sweet scent. He could be such a romantic sometimes.

           

Yoruichi grinned deviously. Hmmm, should she send him nudes? The woman choked on a laugh. God, what if he saw one of her nudes while he was in the middle of a meeting!? He’d have a stroke! He’d want her head on a stake. Yoruichi sat back down on the bed, eyes suddenly hazing over in lust.

           

_“Have you learned your lesson yet?”_

_Yoruichi gasped for breath, sweat rolling down her naked body. Yoruichi smirked at Byakuya from over shoulder, licking her lips. “Who knows. Fuck me harder and then maybe I’ll have the answer to your question.”_

           

Yoruichi giggled, smiling lecherously at the sexual fantasy. There was nothing better than angry sex.

           

After getting dressed, Yoruichi set off toward her and Canary’s shared hotel room. She wondered if her niece had had as good a night as her.

           

Canary had been stepping out of her bedroom when her aunt opened the front door. Canary smiled at the woman. “Good morning, auntie.”

           

“Hey there, kiddo,” Yoruichi greeted, collapsing on the couch before putting her feet up on the coffee table. “Have any plans for—”

           

Yoruichi paused midsentence, lips parting as she stared at the glasses on the girl’s face.

           

Canary gave her guardian a look. “What?”

           

Yoruichi’s cheeks puffed up as she held back a laugh. “You look like a nerd.”

           

Canary scoffed, tempted to retire back to her room until Alluka and Killua got here. “Gee, thanks, auntie.”

           

Yoruichi laughed. “You didn’t let me finish, kiddo! You look like a _cute_ nerd.”

           

Canary rolled her eyes, walking over to sit down next to her chuckling aunt. She sighed. “I can’t believe I accidentally rinsed my contacts down the sink. I’m such an idiot!”

           

Yoruichi opened her mouth, reply going unsaid when someone knocked at the door.

           

Canary got up. “I bet that’s Alluka and Killua. We’re about to go grab some breakfast together.”

           

Both Killua’s eyebrows lifted when Canary opened the door, blue eyes focused on the glasses on her face. He smirked. He couldn’t believe she was giving him a reason to mess with her so early in the morning. Lucky him. “Wow, Alluka’s friend, now you look exactly like what you are on the inside: a nerd.”

           

Canary grimaced at the sound of her aunt laughing in the background. She glared at the smug spy. “Fuck off, Zoldyck.”

           

“Well, I think you look really cute, Canary,” Alluka chimed in, beaming up at her best friend.

           

Canary’s expression immediately softened, turning her head to smile kindly at Alluka. “Thanks, Alluka.”

           

Canary opened the door wider to let the siblings in. “Let me go get my bag and then we can head out.”

           

Alluka watched as Killua stared at Canary’s retreating form, smiling. “You should try being more honest, Big Brother.”

           

Killua scoffed, glancing over at his sister with cool eyes. “Even if I told her she looked cute in those things, she wouldn’t believe me.”

           

“Well, maybe if you didn’t tease her all the time, she’d know when you’re being genuine.”

           

Killua looked away. “Naaaah, that’s boring.”

           

Alluka giggled, shaking her head. “Whatever you say, Big Brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
